Shotarella
by hellokittygirl123
Summary: Nathaniel was the guy that most teachers love the most. Nathaniel was the best student ever. Until one teacher really fell in love with him. Warning: Yaoi, Shota, and Languages.
1. Chapter 1

**Shotarella**

**Summary: Nathaniel was the guy that most teachers love the most. Nathaniel was the best student ever. Until one teacher really fell in love with him.**

**A/N: I don't even like shota. But whatever this randomly came out my head. I hope you guys enjoy! I don't own My Candy. If I did it will yaoi (probably does because of Alexy.) You guys could add me if you want. I'm lolsmileyface123. Enjoy what you can! (Because this disgust me.) Oh this is in Nathaniel's P.O.V by the way.**

_I can't believe this,_

_I can't believe this man,_

_This one man,_

_Loves me,_

_He wants me,_

_But one problem,_

_I'm only 15 years old..._

_**How it starts...**_

I was walking around at school with Melody. My friend. We was trying to make Castiel to sign this very important note. I bumped to someone because I wasn't paying attention. I fall down.

"Are you ok? Here grab my hand." I looked at the person. It was a teacher. I grabbed his hand. He lift me up.

"Thank you, sir." He nodded and walked away. I walked up to Castiel.

"Castiel, please sign this." I smiled at me.

"Sure, I will." He grabbed the note and throw in the trash.

"Castiel! Why did you do that? I need to return it to the teacher." He laughed.

"Well that's just too damn bad." I sighed and walked away. I hate Casitel!

I went to my locker and opened it. I sighed and saw a note. I opened the note and it says:

_Hello Nathaniel, you're a one handsome man and brillant._

_Let me love you. I know how to make you feel good."_

I was shocked. Who wrote this? Why me? What do you want from me? How do you know me? I was scared. I need to know who wrote this and why. I went up to Melody.

"Hey Melody look what I have, someone wrote me this strange letter is creepy." She reads the letter. She had weird face.

"Why will somebody write this? Did a pedophile wrote this to you?"

"I don't know, maybe it's a prank from Castiel. Remember last time?" She nodded.

"Yeah, maybe it's a prank. I going to talk to him again." I went up to Castiel.

"Is this about that stupid note again?"

"No, it's about this letter." I gave it to him.

"Woah, I think a teacher likes you. I mean likes you likes you." I sighed.

"Why will a teacher do that?"

"Maybe they're a pedo bear? You never know." I sighed.

"There's no pedophile in this school why do you think it's a pedophile in this school?"

"Because Lysander told me. He say it was this one man who tried to make this boy in love with him. But the boy couldn't, so either he killed him, or the boy killed himself. It was in his old school." I sighed.

"He could of lie!"

"I know when Lysander is lying. But he had a serious face. Almost a scary face too. So he is telling the truth." I sighed.

"You just want start some drama!"

"Whatever, if pedophile comes after you that's your fault." I walked away.

I walked home. What if he was right? What if there really is a pedophile after me? I sighed. This is stressing me out. I must get some rest.

**A/N: That's it. So yeah enjoy? See you next time? (If there is a next time.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here you go. I hope you people like it! P.S This is where all the stuff happens. (Not shota.)**

_**The Next Day...**_

I went to my school trying to find who wrote me this. But it seems like nobody wrote this to me. I sighed and went to my locker. Castiel went up to me.

"Hey, still trying to find the pedophile?" I sighed.

"No, because there isn't no pedophile."

"That's what she said." I rolled my eyes. The same old teacher bumped me again.

"I'm sorry, again." Castiel help me out, getting my books.

"It's no problem, here's an apple." I gave it to the teacher.

"Thank you!" I nodded and teacher walked away.

"Something is not right about that teacher." I looked at him

"How?"

"Because when you gave him that apple he blush!" I sighed.

"Everybody blush, Castiel."

"Because they like them that's why!" I sighed again.

"You got to stop listening to Lysander." Lysander came.

"What? I heard my name."

"Nothing Lysander." I said.

"That teacher blush when Nathaniel gave him that apple!" He pointed to him.

"Him."

"What?" We said.

"Him, I remember him at my old school. The teacher. I heard he was some trouble so they kick him out." We was shocked.

"What type of trouble?" I asked. He was shocked.

"That's the pedophile.." I sighed. And Castiel drop my books.

"I knew it! Remember Jasmine (Candy) was showing around the school? Why did he ask her instead a teacher?"

"Maybe the teachers was hiding something. That he didn't know where."

"Or he wanted something from her." Lysander said.

"If he wanted something from her, he will done it already!" I shout.

"Or he's gay?" Castiel said.

"Listen you two, ok? All I'm saying is do NOT give him any information from yourself." Castiel was shocked.

"Why?"

"Because the second he raped was me." We shocked.

"I gave all my information to him. And well look at me." I sighed.

"Why did you give it to him?" Castiel asked.

"Because I felt that I could trust him." Casitel and I sighed. The school bell rings.

"It's time to go to class."

"Remember do not give any information!" Lysander walked away. Is the story true? Did he really rape him? So many question.

"Come on, dude it's time to go class." We walked to class.

Before our next class starts Castiel and I went to the bathroom. Castiel turned around not looking at me. And I was using the bathroom because I had to pee. When I was done using the bathroom, I wash my hands.

"Hey Nathaniel, do you believe Lysander's story?"

"I don't know. What do you think?" Castiel went up to me and lean on me on my back.

"You don't believe in it don't you?" I nodded no. He unbutton and unzipped my pants.

"Hey what are you doing?" He put his hand through my pants.

"Castiel stop that it's not funny!" He kissed my neck.

"Do you believe in it now?" I keep saying stop it. The teacher came.

"Castiel what are you doing?"

"Teaching him a lesson." The teacher grabbed Castiel.

"Leave now, or stay after school!" Castiel left the bathroom.

"Are you ok?" I nodded.

"Yeah I'm ok."

"Why was he doing that to you?"

"Um I don't know." He sighed.

"Thank you, Mr!" I smiled at him. He looked at my pants. I blush.

"Um yeah I forget to button and zip these." I button and zipped my pants.

"Thank you again!" I left the bathroom. I went up to him.

"Are you hurt, did he rape you?" I sighed.

"No he didn't rape me. You guys got it all wrong. Maybe Lysander was raped by another man. Plsu why the hell did you touch me?!"

"To teach you a lesson. And how will the pedo bear will touch you."

"He won't do that Castiel! You going to react if I told you that he looked at my pants." He was shocked. I shouldn't have said that.

"He was looking at your pants?"

"Yes, because it was unbutton and unzipped because of you!" He sighed.

"I know who write that letter." I looked at him.

"Pedo bear." I sighed.

"No it's not!" The school bell rings.

"Time to go to class. Come on." We walked to our next class.

Our next class was Language Arts. I sat down at front around of the class. The teacher came and it was the same teacher who I bumped to and saved me from Castiel. Later in class. I was finish my work so I read a book. The teacher went up to me.

"Is there something wrong Nathaniel?" I looked at him. I smiled a little.

"No I'm just reading my book. Nothing more, nothing less." He nodded and went back to his desk.

At lunch Castiel and I sat together waiting for Lysander.

"So why did pedo bear went up to you?" I looked at him.

"He was just checking I was ok."

"Hm, probablky wonder your body was good enough." I sighed.

"Whatever Castiel, you said you have something for me. What is it?"

"Oh these stupid girls wanted me to see you with these." He gave cat ears to me. He took out cat ears for his self. I laughed.

"They bought me this. It's stupid, I don't even like cats!" I laughed.

"Just put the stupid cat ears on!" I put the cat ears on me. I did a cat pose.

"Meow?" I said. He blush and facepalm.

"I hate you." I laughed again.

"I look cute as cat boy huh?" He sighed.

"To tell the truth you look adorable." I smiled at him.

"Stop smiling!" I giggled. Lysander came and sat down.

"Hey, Nathaniel the cat how are you?" I smiled at Lysander.

"I'm good you?"

"He has a different personality when he wears his cat ears." I giggled. Melody came.

"Nathaniel, there's something your parents want to talk to you at the office." I went to the the office. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Nathaniel there's something we want to tell you."

"Yes, dad?"

"Not going be home until school year ends." I was shocked.

"What? You letting me be at the house with Amber?"

"Acturally we letting you be at the house by yourself." I was shocked.

"Don't worry it will be fine. Just don't let stranger in the house." I sighed.

"I won't dad."

"Ok love you bye!" He hang up. I sighed and left the office. I went to the table where Lysander and Castiel was at.

"What's wrong Nathaniel?"

"My parents and my sister is going somewhere but me."

"Is that good I mean you get to have the house by yourself!" Castiel said.

"No it's not a good thing, Castiel. I like when my parents are around."

"What about Amber?" Lysander asked.

"Why will I enjoy her being around? She's annoying!" They nodded.

"That is true." I took off the cat ears and continue eating my food.

After school I went the student council room. I was doing my homework. Then the someone came in...It was the teacher.

**A/N: OMG what going happen next? Will something going happen between the teacher and Nathaniel? Is the song Shotarella about a young man raping a teen boy or a young man having sex with a teen boy? SO MANY QUESTIONS! We will find out next time! And I will never know what Shotarella is about! (All I know it's yaoi shota.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I wrote this. But a bitch is going die. And it's not me! . I hope you guys cry! (If you don't I'm mad at you.) I hope you guys enjoy I guess?**

_**Never Let A Teacher In...**_

I saw the teacher looking at me. I wonder what's wrong with him?

"Um yes, Mr? How can I help you?"

"Oh I was wondering if I could visit your house." He smiled at me.

"Um my parents isn't here though." He went up to me.

"Please it's about you and your grades." I sighed.

"Ok, but please leave at 8:00pm." We went to my house. He talked about me and my grades. Later, He gave a cup of water. The cup was dark blue so I couldn't tell if he put anything. I drank the "water" and yawn. It was 8:00pm. I changed to my sleepwear and went to sleep. I woke up because something wasn't right. I feel like inside my body. I can't explain it. It felt weird. The teacher came in my room and closed the door.

"W-w-why are you still here?" He got on top of me. He put my hands put on the wall. He kissed me. He KISSED me! I was shocked. He stopped and went under the covers with me. He took his and mines clothes off. I was getting scared.

"STOP IT!" I yelled. I tried to move, but I felt weak. I feel like I have no power on me.

"What did you do to me?!" He smiled at me.

"I drugged you." I was shocked. He drugged me. He put his hand on my cock.

"Stop it! I don't think you shouldn't be doing this!" He kissed me.

"Stop kissing me stop it!" He grabbed my legs on his waist.

"S-stop!" He bend down and lick my nipple. He went down to my cock and suck it.

"P-p-please stop. Now. I'm only 15 years old!" He stopped sucking my cock and kissed my body. I was crying. He raping me. He touching me sexually. He kissed me again. He put his cock in my hole. He started to grind his hips.

"Stop it! Please stop! Now!" I cried. I can't feel my legs. I feel hurt. This thing inside of me. He's hurting me. Inside. I'm breeding inside. I breathing loudly.

"Stop." I cried. No any matter how much I say stop. No matter how much I say please. It's too late. It's been inside the hole already. And I can't change it. He grinding hips hips harder. I cried harder.

He was done with me. He took his cock out my hole. He put his clothes on and left my house. I was in the bed crying. He did it to me. He raped me. I lost my virginity because of him. My life became hell to me ever since that day he raped. My hole was breeding. My lip was breeding. I felt like my whole body was breeding to end of me.

I woke up from bed because my alarm clock. I turn the alarm clock off. I got up from bed and dress up. I went to downstairs and eat cereral. I cried. I miss my parents. I even miss Amber. Please help me. Please help me out this trap. I'm dying. Dying of a lifetime. Something horror happen to me.

I went to the school and saw Castiel and Lysander. They went up to me.

"What's wrong? What happen? Are you ok?" I sighed.

"Nothing." I walked to my locker. I felt someone touching my butt a little. I turned around and I saw the teacher walking away fast. I was scared. I'm not safe.

Castiel and Lysander went up to me.

"That man just touched your butt Nathaniel!" Castiel said.

"He did touched you." Lysander said. I sighed. I nodded.

"He did. He really did. And...he touched me more last night." They was shocked.

"He raped you?" I nodded. Casitel hugged me.

"I won't let him do that ever again!" Castiel stopped hugging me.

"He's a pedophile I tell you. I was trying to tell the principal but she won't believe." Lysander said.

"He drugged me." They were shocked.

"He drugged and raped you?! This man is going down!"

"We must tell the princpal what he did to you!" They grabbed my hand and went to the principal.

"Ms! Nathaniel was drugged and raped by the same man who raped me!" They looked at me. I nodded.

"He really did." The principal was getting angry.

" will never do that! Get to class now!" We walked away.

"Stupid mother fucking fat bitch." Castiel mumbled.

Later I had to go to Languages Arts class which where I get danger at. I went inside quickly and sat down. I was shaking, breathing loudly. I'm scared. I'm full of fear in this class. The teacher was looking at me. I almost cried.

When I was struck on a problem I didn't call on teacher. I was too scary. He went up to me and touched my leg.

"Is there a problem?" He touched my cock. I was getting scared. He unbutton and unzipped my pants.

"Please stop." I whispered. He put his hand on under my pants. I about to cry until a student raise their hand. He stopped touching me and went to the student. I was breathing loudly. I'm so glad that was over.

When class was over. He grabbed my hand.

"Nathaniel come to this class after school or else this will go to your record." I was shocked. I don't want to mess anything up, but I don't want get rape either.

At lunch I sat down with Castiel and Lysander.

"Did he touch you at class? I saw you looking scared." Castiel said.

"Yeah, he did." Casitle gets angry.

"I don't know why that stupid bitch won't believe us! She stupid old fat bitch!"

"Casitel please calm down." He calm down.

"We need a way to stop him."

"But how?"

"I don't know we need to find a plan." We looked at the pedophile.

After school I went to the classroom. He smiled at me evil.

"Welcome back Nathaniel."

"I heard about you. You raped Lysander. You raped a boy, and he killed himself just because of you!" He gets angry.

"Why teen boys? WHY DO YOU WANT RAPE TEEN BOYS?! He went put to me grabbed my neck and put me on the wall.

"Because I want to!" He took off my clothes and his. He throw me on the floor and got on top of me. He rubbed my butt.

"Stop!" I yelled. He licked inside my butt. I was breathing hard.

"Stop it you pedophile!" He put his cock in my butt and started grinding his hips.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" I yelled. No one can't hear me. I yell as I can. No one didn't hear me. I was like a ghost.

"Please stop this now!" He grinding his hips harder.

After he was done. He faced me and grabbed his knife. I got ever scary. This is the end.

"W-w-why?"

"You have big mouth, Nathaniel." He kissed me. I cried harder. He put the knife in my stomach.

Life was over.

**A/N: This is a short story so yeah. Next chapter is the last chapter. I write it tomorrow. :) Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I can't believe you guys enjoy it! I mean I feel sad and ashamed of myself! I mean come on! I let my favorite cartoons die! First there was Noah (total drama), then it's Benny(mbav), now Nathaniel! I'm feel ashamed. I don't even know why I wrote this story in the first place! Whatever I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Castiel P.O.V**

Lysander and I was waiting for Nathaniel. Not here. Where can he be? He NEVER miss a school unless it's important. Where are you Nathaniel? Where can you be? Maybe we taking a break because of the rapist!

It's been month since Nathaniel got raped. He not here. Where are you?! I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry because Nathaniel isn't here. Amber came.

"Amber I thought you wasn't coming until school ends, and where is Nathaniel?"

"Well, my mom and dad thought to make me go to school again. I don't know where Nathaniel is. Usually he be somewhere important or at home. But I didn't see Nathaniel which it's weird. How long been missing anyways?" Geez Amber I never know you cared.

"He been missing since a month." She was shocked.

"Either he's dead or kidnap." She walked away. I sighed.

Lysander and I was still looking for stuff to show that he's evil. Lysander point to carmera.

"Castiel! We could of see if we could show her one video that he's evil!" We was watching all the video. But then we saw this one video. Nathaniel. Screaming. Crying. At the end he dead.

"Oh my god. Nathaniel is dead." I was about to cry.

"Castiel! I know this is sad for both of us but we need to show her this video."

"No we need to get him arrested! He raped you and Nathaniel! And he killed Nathaniel! Why will we show to that fat bitch and all she going to do is kick him out the school cause more problems for other teen boys! We need to show this to the police!" Lysander sighed.

"You right Castiel. We need to." We went to the police office.

"Here this video we found." We gave to the officer. Later we went back to the school. We saw the pedophile. Lysander sighed.

"He's gone for now. He will not hurt us anymore for now." I was about to cry.

"What's wrong Castiel? Aren't you happy?"

"No I'm not. The most beautiful man I loved died because of that pedophile! He killed my man! I want to see him dead!" Lysander hugged me and kissed me.

"Listen Castiel, he's gone. He went to better place. I'm surely he loved you too. I love you Castiel. Let him go, and love me." I kissed him.

"Ok, Lysander." I smiled at him.

**Nathaniel P.O.V**

_The man was gone,_

_I was free from the trap,_

_I was killed though,_

_I loved everybody even Amber,_

_Please be careful,_

_Because not everybody is good teacher,_

_Don't make the same mistake like I did,_

_Love, Nathaniel_

**A/N: I WANTED TO CRY AT NATHNAIEL! I LOVE YOU NATHANIEL! Yes I'm Nathaniel fan. I hope you guys enjoy this! And don't have to do this anymore yay! PUT YOUR HANDS PUT YOUR HANDS! YAY! Man it's over and I could do my other stories. :D BYE! BE Safe kids! Run from Pedo Bear! He's likes his women YOUNG! (Lucky for the men .)**


End file.
